Obsidian Estate
by SwiftSilver
Summary: Kai finds out that he owns an abandoned mansion. He and his team go to see if it's worth keep or if they find anything they might want. And they find more than they thoguth they would...KaixRei yaoi(Read inside summary)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot and original characters. I. Do. Not. Own. Beyblade.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairings 3  
  
Summary: Kai finds out that he is the owner of an abandoned mansion and decides to see if it's worth keeping. Not really caring to be alone for once, he asks Rei to come with him and Rei offers to see if the others want to come. They agree and the team sets off to find out if the mansion was any good. They find more there than they expected to...  
  
Notes: o.o What's with me and adding extra work to my pile? And what with me and my random urges? Okay, so this didn't come out of nowhere. I was watching my mom play 'Haunted House' on the XBox and I kind of like the look of the mansion even if it is kind of distracting with the stupid guy running around like he's got a wedgie or something. o.o So I decided to turn bring up our lovely BB team and send them on another adventure. I was thinking about setting the Yu Yu Hakusho team to it but there wouldn't be any fun in that, seeing as they're all with some type of power and used to the supernatural/demon thing. ^.^ So, read on. Please. O.o Please.  
  
--Obsidian Estate-  
  
1  
  
Kai wondered who in his family had originally had the mansion. He hadn't heard of it until now and he wasn't sure his grandfather even knew about it. It wasn't like his grandfather wanted him to have anything as big as a mansion. The house he currently lived in might as well be one but it wasn't as big or as elegant. From his seat on the dining room window sill, Kai stared out at the rainy skies, trying to decide whether or not to go to the abandoned mansion or not.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Kai looked back at one of the servants. "Yes, Gin?"  
  
"You have a visitor. Would you like me to let them in?" Gin asked.  
  
"Who is it?" Kai asked, head tilted slightly. Very few people really knew where he lived and, even if they did, none of them were ones to visit.  
  
"He says his name is Rei." Gin said.  
  
"Rei...?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Please bring him in Gin."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And Gin?"  
  
"Sir?'  
  
"Call me Kai. I'm not like my grandfather. I don't want to treat you all like he did."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"And stop being so formal. Relax..."  
  
"I will be right back."  
  
"Thank you, Gin."  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kai." Rei greeted once Gin had left the room.   
  
"Hey." Kai greeted. He motioned to the spot on the sill across from him and Rei gratefully sat down. "How did you find this place?" Kai asked, looking back out at the storm.  
  
"You know Kenny. He can find anyone he wants to find. I just figured I'd come see how you were doing. You've been kind of withdrawn lately and I've been worried." Rei replied.  
  
Kai's eyes flicked to him for a moment before following his gaze back to the storm. "Oh..."  
  
"What's been bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing too important." Kai responded, shrugging. Rei smiled. -Liar- Rei thought.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Fine, fine." Kai muttered. "I've just been getting frustrated with the servants and the maids. They seem to think that I'm going to turn out like my grandfather no matter how many times I tell them that I'm nothing like him.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I hate how you can tell when I haven't told you everything." Kai said, mock-glaring at him.  
  
Rei smiled again. He'd always loved how Kai acted different with him. When Kai was alone with Rei, he opened up more. "I know you do. But that's too bad. I know you well enough to tell when you're not telling me want I want to know."  
  
"Well enough? You know me -too- well."  
  
"I suppose I do. So...What else?"  
  
"I recently found out that I'm in possession of a mansion that I've never heard of and I'm trying to decided whether it's worth visiting or not. I could just sell it or something. Get it out of the way. But I'm curious to see if there's anything there that might tell me who the hell put it in my possession. The letter I received never told me."  
  
"Then maybe you should go." Rei said.  
  
"I think I will. If you'll go with me. It would take too long to search the place on my own." Kai said. Of course, that wasn't the only reason that he wanted Rei's company...  
  
"I'd be glad to go with you. I think it'd be fun." Rei said, looking excited. "Should I ask the others if they want to come?"  
  
"Please do. If it means less work, I want everyone we can get to come." Kai said.  
  
"Tyson might be afraid that it's haunted. This will be amusing. When will go? Soon? This will be fun."  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Sorry." Rei visibly calmed.  
  
"It's alright. Why don't we call Kenny and get him to come over. I know he'll want to go. Then we can call Max and Tyson to see if they want to join us."  
  
"Okay."   
  
o.o I'm mean. I feel mean. Hey! I don't think I'll be grounded. My sis got her report card today and I think she had two F's. My mom wasn't even mad really. I hope it's not because she's kind of used to that. I mean. I haven't had an F in...Like...Forever. ;.; Oh, well. I'm not too worried anymore ^.^ I think I did really well on my Math test. It was only nineteen questions and I finished with more than an our of class left over. As for my history test ,that was even easier. I finished that in five or ten minutes. Then I sat and did nothing from 1:40 to 2:15 because I finished what everyone else was working on two days ago. O.o Heh. Oh, well. Hope you guys aren't mad at the short start and I hope you liked the summary enough to read the next chapter. Btw...There's this really short fic, I think it's less than a page long, that I wrote last night. It's a weird not between the Bladebreaker team in class...I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading it. It's really short and not too interesting. Might be funny but otherwise it's not much. O.o I WILL post my Alright Guy fic. Because I kind of like that one. It was fun to write. Uhm...I'm going to go write a poem about Drigger and Dranzer and finish Chapter 3 of Dranzer. ^.^ Thanks for reading and please review! Later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I already TOLD you. I don't on Beyblade. And how many times do I have to tell you: if I did, Kai and Rei wouldn't be just friends.  
  
Rating: ^.^ PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing. I might as well copy that so all I have to do it paste it when I need to say it. o.o   
  
Notes: I'm getting in to the habit of typing at least two chapters of something new before I actually post it. *Shrug* So, here. Dunno how good it'll be because my mind is still wandering back to the episode of BB I watched and how I wish I could strangle someone...o.o Heh. If I was in Kai's position and someone took MY bitbeast...They wouldn't have a head anymore...  
  
--Obsidian Estate-  
  
2  
  
  
  
The team gazed at the mansion's towering front gate. Through the fog, all you could see was the outline of the mansion and the gate before it. Arching over the gate were the rearing forms of two horses. Kai and Rei wondered what they were made of while Tyson and Max gaped at the gate itself. It was -huge-. Kenny was still trying to see past the fog to the mansion to maybe get a good feel of how old it might be.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in there, Kai?" Max asked, looking over at his captain.  
  
"It's unlocked." Kai responded, stepping forward and touching a hand to the iron bars of the gate. After a moment of trying to see through the fog like Kenny had been, Kai pushed the gate open. The others followed him through and the gate slowly swung shut behind them.  
  
"Is that supposed to happen?" Tyson asked, looking back at the gate.  
  
"Don't be so paranoid, Tyson. -Yes-. It's -supposed- to do that." Kenny said, shaking his head.  
  
"Come on." Rei called back to the other three. He and Kai were already at the front door. When Tyson, Max, and Kenny reached them, they saw that the door was actually a pair of doors. Both were made of some time of mahogany wood and intricately carved. Kenny studied the door.  
  
"It's impossible to tell where this came from..." Kenny murmured.  
  
"Hey...Guys?" Max said.  
  
"What?" Tyson, Rei, and Kenny said.  
  
"Why is there a carving of Dranzer at the top?" Max asked.  
  
The team looked up, eyes going wide. "That's...Really creepy. Look, at the bottom. It looks like Drigger." Tyson said, pointing at the carving of the tiger at the bottom of the double doors.  
  
"Whoa..." Rei stared at it for a moment before looking back at the carving of Dranzer. Both carvings were amazingly detailed. The only thing that seemed to keep them from being real was the lack of their true colors.  
  
"This is very strange..." Kenny whispered, shaking his head again. "Let's see what's inside."  
  
Tyson tugged at the door handle, trying to open the door. It wouldn't open and Max moved to pull with him. "I think it's locked." Tyson said. backing away. Rei reached out and curled his fingers around the door handle. With a light tug, he opened the door.  
  
"I don't think so, Tyson." Rei said, blinking.  
  
"But..!" Tyson started. Max elbowed him, drawing Tyson attention to the floor of the entranceway. In the center of the marble floor were Drigger and Dranzer. In the image, Dranzer looked to be in flight, his wings arched slightly and his eyes locked on Drigger. Drigger seemed to be on the ground, his body curved, his tail wrapped around one of Dranzer's own. Drigger's head was turned up towards the phoenix and his eyes were locked on Dranzer as Dranzer's were locked on him. "Oh...wow..."  
  
"This is really kind of creepy." Max muttered.   
  
Finally able to take their eyes from the image in the marble floor, the friends looked around the front entry. To either side was another mahogany door. On the left side of the entry was a staircase that curved to the right slightly as it ran up the wall. At the top of the stairs were two doors on the opposite wall and a hallway in either direction. Back on the first floor, across the room from the front doors was yet another set of double doors as well as a door that led to somewhere under the staircase.  
  
The wall of the entry were made of an unknown stone but it looked to be a type of marble. It was colored with swirls of crimson and pearl-white. The carpet on the stairs were a deep, blood red, nearly black and the railing was white.  
  
"Can I ask a question?" Rei said, eyes wide.  
  
"Shoot." Kai responded. Both Kai and Rei seemed to have forgotten that the other three were there.  
  
"Why the hell are the candles lit?" Rei asked. He spoke of the four candles that hung on the wall going up the stairs, the two candles on either side of the other double doors, and the candles that were set in the chandelier above their heads.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that it's a question I can't answer." Kai said, looking up at the chandelier. "Do you think there's someone who still takes care of this place? It is awfully clean." Kai commented.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. And it's warm. As if someone started a few fires somewhere." Rei said, glancing around and hardly noticing the other three watching them.  
  
"Might was well look around. That is what we came for." Kai said. "Not that I'm thinking it isn't worth keeping." Kai said.  
  
"I know...It's amazing...I've never really cared for big house but this place is beautiful..."  
  
"Yeah..." Kai turned to the door on his right, wondering what might be behind it. "What do you think, Rei?"  
  
With out Kai saying anything more, Rei was able to tell what Kai was asking. It felt a bit odd because Rei felt that Kai hadn't need to say anything. As if he already knew what Kai was going to say. But he shrugged it off and thought about what might be behind the door. "I'm thinking a living room or something of the sort. It's warmer over here than it is by the other door." Rei answered.  
  
"I think so, too." Kai said. He had known that Rei would noticed the change of warmth as he had. Rei was observant. Kai took hold of the door knob and turned it, allowing the door to swing open. They had been correct. But it didn't look to be just a living room. They were greeted by three pairs of eyes. Gold, green, and blue.  
  
*Feeling evil today* ^.^ I really, really like the mental image of the mansion's gate, front door, and front entry. To tell you the truth, the layout of the front entrance was taken from my original stories. O.o It's the entryway to the palace in my books. Well, mostly. The coloring and the image of Drigger and Dranzer aren't there. In fact, the walls are white in the books. *Shrug* The stair carpet is red though ^.^ Anyway, I had fun typing this and I think it'll end up being a bit mystery-fic like so...yeah. ^.^ I already gave you a couple things to think about as you will read the next few chapters thought you may not have caught one or two of them. *Happy today.* I can hardly keep myself from opening another clean word document and typing up the next chapter. *Calms self* I kind of want to go downstairs and play my mom's Haunted Mansion game us to get some ideas about what Kai's new mansion looks like and what kind of rooms it might have. *Shrugs* Maybe when my mom goes to drop my sister off for work. Well, gonna go read or something now. Thanks for reading and please review! Later!  
  
Notes to self: G-Bla, Gr-O, Blu-W; Jade Must.; Obsid. Shi; Tmpl fr Wrsp ^.^ I wonder if anyone knows what I'm making notes of. o.o Heh. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
Rating: As usual. Minus bad language. Well, minus the magical F.  
  
Notes: Hah. I'm getting ideas from watching my mom play Haunted Mansion. And it scaring me. Getting ideas from it. It's an amusing game but I pretty much just watch it for ideas. Got an idea from watching her today but I'm not sure if it'll get used in this chapter. I'm thinking not. ^.^ God burn out my 'notes to self' before I do that. Okay. Here's your review answer and the next chapter. ^.^  
  
Devlinn Reiko- o.o I really don't remember what you said but I know that you reviewed. XD So thanks for reviewing!  
  
Obsidian Estate  
  
3  
  
One of the owners of the eyes meowed in greeting. It was the one with the gold eyes; a black cat that was perched on the back of one of the couches on either side of the crackling fireplace.  
  
"Okay. So...Either the cats take care of themselves or someone else takes care of them." Rei commented.  
  
"I think it's the former. They look awfully intelligent..." Kai murmured.  
  
"Are you two just going to stand there? Come in." One of the cats called. Kai and Rei stared at it, not quite sure what to do. "Right, young ones. Never can get over the fact that we talk. Come in, Masters Kai and Rei. But please, do not bring your friends with you." It was the white, blue-eyed cat that spoke now. Where the black cat's voice was male, this one was decidedly female.  
  
"Friends?" Rei said. "Oh...Right." Rei turned to Tyson, Max, and Kenny. "Stay out there." He said.  
  
"What? Why? Is there something in there?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Listen to Rei, you three. Either stay out there or start exploring another room." Kai told them, looking back. "Go."  
  
Muttering, Tyson led the other two away from the door and Rei shut it. "So...Why can't they be in here?" Rei asked, stepping closer to Kai.  
  
"Because they cannot hear us speak and they would not know who you were talking to. Besides, we do not like the feel of their presence. Humans give off an uncomfortable feel." The white feline said, stepping down from the arm of the couch on the right of the fire. The black cat was perched on the one to the left of the fire. In the middle, sitting on the edge of a worn oak table, was the green-eyed orange cat.  
  
"And no, you are not human." The orange tabby cat said before Rei could speak.  
  
"You are both descendants of us-and the others living here- and the former residents of this place." The white cat said.  
  
"What is this place?" Kai asked. "I mean...The name."  
  
"The Obsidian Estate. Named for Melas and NightWings as well as the Obsidian Shires." The tabby explained.  
  
"Who are they?" Rei asked.  
  
"I am Melas." The black cat said. "You, Master Rei, are a descendant of myself and IceMoon." Melas explained, flicking his tail in the direction of the white queen. "And Master Kai is a descendant of NightWings the raven and DawnWind the hawk." Melas said. "The Obsidian Shires are the guardians of the Obsidian Estate." He explained.  
  
"We're not related...are we?" Rei asked, looking slightly worried.  
  
"Not even close." The tabby said.  
  
"What is your name?" Kai asked him.  
  
"Soul."   
  
"So...I'm not actually related to my grandfather?" Kai asked hopefully.  
  
"No, you are not." IceMoon responded.  
  
Kai let out a sigh of relief. "That...Is good to hear." Kai murmured.  
  
"Do you not wish to meet your ancestors?" Soul asked Kai.  
  
"It would be nice...But I think I would like to look around for a while." Kai said.  
  
"Will you be staying the night?" IceMoon asked, eyes glittering with excitement.  
  
"I think we may have to. If that's okay with you...?" Rei looked at the other two cats.  
  
"The Estate belongs to you two and we would love for you to stay. We have been waiting for the right time to call you two here. We've wanted to tell you your whole lives that you belong here...And...even now we cannot tell you too much. Not until we have spoken to ObsidianDancer." Melas said, sighing. "Go on. We will see that your rooms are ready. But there are only three rooms fit for using at the moment. We have been fixing all of the others up. So sharing will be needed."  
  
"We're used to it." Both Kai and Rei said. They couldn't help but smile at each other. The cats exchanged glances, pleased that they were correct in their observations.   
  
"Then who will share with who?" Soul asked.  
  
"Kenny can have his own room, like always." Rei said.  
  
Kai nodded in agreement. "And no one but Rei is willing to share a room with me." Kai said, smirking.  
  
"They can't -possibly- still think you're an asshole who's ready to kill them as soon as they blink at you." Rei said, shaking his head.  
  
"I hope they do. I never want to share a room with either of them. Though, if I had to choose, I'd share with Max."  
  
"Me too...Anyway. We better find the others before they get lost." Rei said.  
  
"They probably already are. But do not worry about them. There is very little that will put them in danger and there is next to no rooms in the mansion that do not have someone watching over them. Go on. Enjoy yourselves." Melas said. Rei and Kai thanked the cats and left the room.  
  
"It would seem that we were right." IceMoon purred, leaping up and on to the couch that Melas sat on. Melas leapt down to curl up beside her. Soul, their eldest son, joined them and they all curled up together.  
  
"It would seem so. It is good to see one of our family finally connecting with one of Night and Dawns' kin. We are very fortunate that we called Kai to us now and did not wait any longer. If only we had not made that agreement with Night not to interfere or follow them. I would love to see what they thought of the mansion..." Melas murmured against his son's shoulder.  
  
"You never agreed for me not to follow them." Soul said, swishing his tail.  
  
"This is true. But wait a while before you go. This is comfortable..." Melas said, snuggling closer to his mate and son.  
  
Kai paused at the two giant double doors. Rei stood beside him, thinking the same thing. How big would the room be if it was guarded by such large doors? Kai looked over at Rei and their eyes locked briefly, sending a shiver down Kai's spine. Tearing his gaze away from Rei's, Kai pulled open the door. Both stood there, staring at the dome-shaped room in pure awe. It was a library. In the center of the room were four tables and off to the left, next to the first set of shelves, was a circle of cushions. On either side, against dark blue-gray walls, were curving staircases leading up to a catwalk with more bookshelves. The whole top of the dome, to just about a fourth of the way down the walls, was made of thick glass windows. All that could be seen through them now was the fog. Scattered along the lower walls were oval-shaped windows as well as a few paintings of draft horses, wild cats, and birds.  
  
"This is...Incredible..." Kai whispered.  
  
In a sudden swell of excitement, Rei's hand found Kai's and he tugged him off towards some of the shelves of books. Rei never released Kai's hand as they walked through the rows of book shelves and he even seemed to have forgotten that he held the of blader's hand. Kai ignored the sensation in his arm the best he could, trying to focus on the books and see if he recognized any of them.  
  
"Look at this, Kai." Rei said, gently tugging at Kai's hand to bring him closer. "It's a book of legends...with Dranzer and Drigger on the cover..." Rei murmured. "Come on. Let's go read it..." Rei said. Once more, he gently tugged Kai's hand and led him to the circle of cushions near the double doors. Rei said down, pulling Kai down beside him. Rei-reluctantly now, having realized he had held Kai's hand the whole without Kai objecting- released Kai's hand and opened the book. The first legend in the book was titled 'Moonlight and Fire' with a picture of Drigger sitting down and looking to the left and Dranzer standing beside him, looking to the right.  
  
"You want me to read it out loud?" Rei asked, feeling slightly shy now with Kai so close.  
  
"It would be easier if you did. We don't read at the same pace." Kai said.  
  
"Alright..." Rei started to read.  
  
Moonlight And Fire  
  
If the Stars had not chosen to create the time called night , then the Moon would never have had somewhere to spill his silver-white light. The Moon would never have found a better place to watch over, to guard, guide, and protect. And, had the Skies not created the time called day, the Sun would have never found a place to spread his warmth, to chase away the storms of sorrow and pain. Never had a place to shed his kindness. And, had the Gods not tried to destroy the land of man, The Moon and the Sun would never have found one another.  
  
So the story of Drigger and Dranzer begins. Now, the Gods had never truly felt that man was any danger to them. In fact, they felt that man was a necessity if balance of the realms was to be kept. Without man, the God of Death would have a dull job, without man, rarely would the God of Life have the pleasure of sending a soul to the living land. And, without man, the God of Chaos and the God of War would have very dull lives indeed.  
  
But all was not always well with the Gods and man. Man seemed to grow increasingly intelligent and always braver. The Gods did not care for either aspect in man. Their bravery could one day bring them to defy the Immortals! The Gods thought. Man could one day become too intelligent and cunning for the Gods to stand against. Yes, the Gods had power. But, if man grew too intelligent, they would find ways around the powers of the Gods.  
  
The Sun heard of the problem from the Stars, who had been there when the Gods had spoken of man and his evolution in to power. The Sun knew the Gods well enough to recognize the fact that they were thinking of destroying the land of man. This frustrated the Sun. If the Gods destroyed the land of man, where would he go to? Without man, the Sun had no purpose.   
  
Not long after the Sun heard the news, the Skies told the Moon the same thing that the Stars had told the Sun. The Moon's feeling towards this were very much the same as the Sun's. Where would he be if the land of man was gone? After stressing over the situation for a fairly long time, the Moon decided to ask the Skies a question.  
  
"Skies of Man, I have something to ask of you." The Moon called to the Skies.  
  
"What is it you wish to ask us, Moon?" The Skies called back, curious as to what the Moon might sound so upset about.  
  
"Please, tell me now. Might you know another who loves the land of man just as I do? Another who could help me convince the Gods to allow them to live?" The Moon asked.  
  
"Ah, Moon. I know just the one who can help you. He is the Sun. Dranzer we call him. Do you know the Sun?" The Skies asked the Moon.  
  
"I believe he is the beautiful luminary that I see in my rotations, is he not?" The Moon wondered, intrigued. He had always wanted to meet the mighty luminary that he shared the land of man with. Could the Sun really love the land of man as the Moon himself did?  
  
"Yes, that is Dranzer. He is very fond of the land of man and is becoming increasingly worried that the Gods will destroy it. Will you speak to him?" The Skies asked the Moon.  
  
"I must. Is he kind?" The Moon asked, his curiosity growing.  
  
"Dranzer is kinder than even we are. Almost as kind as the Stars themselves."  
  
"Then I will talk to him. I thank you, Skies. You have aided me greatly. I owe you much."  
  
"You owe us nothing. We are part of the land of man and we wish to keep our place here with you and Dranzer here with us. Go now. Man will not miss you if you and Dranzer are quick." The Skies said.  
  
Pleased with the reply of the Skies, the Moon formed itself in to it's preferred tiger form and bounded off to meet the Sun.  
  
Dranzer's first thought at the sight of the tiger-formed Moon coming towards him was that something had gone wrong somewhere. Of course, the Gods were already a problem, but had something else gone wrong?  
  
"Salute, Moon. What is it that brings you to see me?" Dranzer asked, taking on his phoenix form.  
  
"Ah, Sun...The Skies have told me of your love of the land of man and your worry as well. I have come to ask for your assistance in convincing the Gods not to harm the land of man." The Moon sounded sorrowful and his expression matched his tone.  
  
"If that is what you have come for, I am very willing to assist you. The land of man is all we have to live for. Without it, neither of us has a place. Come, let us find the Gods. And please, call me Dranzer, my friend."  
  
"Ah, yes. Then you must call me Drigger." The Moon-tiger purred as the Sun and Moon started off to search for the Gods that threatened their beloved land of man.  
  
Rei paused to take a breath. Kai wished he would keep going. He loved the sound of Rei's voice when he read aloud. "This is kind of weird...Reading this...Do you think Drigger and Dranzer..."  
  
"Are the Sun and Moon? We may have to ask Melas, Soul, and IceMoon once we see them again..." Kai responded. After a moment, he realized that he was almost leaning on Rei. Swallowing, Kai straightened and stretched, causing his back to crack.   
  
"I hate I when I do that." Rei commented.  
  
"Heh. It feels good." Kai replied, leaning back on one hand.  
  
"Will you read this time? My mouth is dry." Rei asked.  
  
"Sure." Kai said, trying not to sound disappointed. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
The Sun and the Moon did not find the Gods until two years after their departure. By the time they did find the Gods, that had become very close and had come to know each other very well. Which was a surprise for the Gods.  
  
"We have always seen the Sun and the Moon as opposites. We never thought that we would find you two to be close friends. What has brought you two together and what brought you to search for us?" The God of Life wanted to know.  
  
"God of Life, we have come to speak to you of the land of man." The Sun said boldly, lifting his great head to gaze at the Gods before the Moon and himself.  
  
"Ah, the land of man. What is it that you have come to say of this place?" The God of Death questioned.  
  
"We wish to ask you not to harm the land of man." Drigger said, stepping up to Dranzer's side. "The land of man is a very important place to us. We love it like we would love a child. In truth, I consider it a child. When my turn to shed my light on it comes, I feel that I am guarding man, protecting their home. The Sun feels the same as I." The Moon told the Gods.  
  
"The land of man is not a bad place and man is not a bad creature. Have you not thought that, if man can become more intelligent and powerful, so also...can you?" Dranzer said.  
  
The Gods exchanged looks, speaking to each other in a way unknown to the two friends. They looked at each other, their anxiety growing.  
  
"We take in to consideration the fact that you have both guarded the land of man well and you must know man better than we ever could. But you must tell us, is there any other who wishes us not to harm the land of man?" The God of Life asked.  
  
"Yes. The Skies have told me that they, too, care very much for the land of man and it's creatures." The Moon assured the Gods.  
  
"If you will allow us to speak, Gods..." Came a lilting voice.  
  
"The Stars may speak." The God of Life said.  
  
"We who have created the Moon wish our child to be happy and therefor ask of you to bring no harm to the land of man that our child loves so much. We ask of you also to not harm man who our child and his mate guard so well. And finally, we ask of you never to think that man can become more intelligent than you. Though you cannot feel it, your own intelligence grows with every day that man lives." The Stars told the Gods.  
  
That settled it. The Gods agreed not to harm the land of man or man itself and sent Drigger and Dranzer back to where they were needed. Guarding the land of man with moonlight and fire.  
  
"Do you think our ancestors worship Drigger and Dranzer? I mean...The entrance door...and the marble floor...The colors of the walls and everything..." Rei said. He had a hard time not asking Kai to read again just so Rei could hear his voice.  
  
"I'm thinking that might be it...You know...Both of us seem to be taking this whole thing really easy..." Kai commented, looking over at Rei.  
  
"I was thinking about that, too. But somehow...I just -know- it's true. It's one of those feelings...You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah. It's the same way for me. As if I already knew it but I had just forgotten." Kai said.   
  
"Exactly." Rei murmured. "I'm really tired. Maybe we should go back out and see if we can find the others." Rei said.  
  
"No need! We're here!" Tyson yelled from the door. "WHOA! This place is COOL!"  
  
"It's a library, Tyson. You're allergic." Kai told him, annoyed at the interruption.   
  
"I am?"  
  
"Tyson, don't think about it." Kenny said. Then to Kai, "How are we going to get home in this fog?" He asked.  
  
"We aren't. We're staying here." Kai responded.  
  
"Okay...Where do we sleep?" Tyson asked.  
  
With a sigh, Rei explained the whole thing with the cats and, surprisingly, the three of them believed him. "Usually, I would think you were mental. But, for some reason, I know you're telling the truth. So...Where are the cats?" Max asked.  
  
"Masters? Are you ready to sleep?" Soul called from open door.  
  
"Yes, Soul." Rei said, smiling thankfully at the tabby.  
  
The cat twitched it's whiskers in a smile and turned, trotting out the entry. Kai stood up, offering Rei a hand. Rei accepted it. They did their best not to look at each other and let go of each other's hands as soon as Rei was on his feet. Only Max seemed to noticed that their actions seemed a bit off. "Come on. I'm exhausted." Rei said. He and Kai led the others out of the room.  
  
Rei closed the door to the room and moved to stand by Kai. Both gazed around the room. The carpet was crimson in color and the walls were painted white. The bed that sat in the middle of the right wall was a four-poster with crimson sheets and curtains and silver pillows. Any wood in the room was polished mahogany. To the left was a bathroom which was mostly white. The window across from the bedroom door looked out on a giant pasture that was connected to a stable. Rei wondered if there was anything in the stables.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Rei turned to Kai and their eyes locked. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you..." Kai didn't have to finish his question. With their eyes locked as they were, Rei could practically hear the rest of the sentence.  
  
"I...Yes..." Rei murmured.  
  
"Me, too...I mean...You know..." Kai gave a weak half-smile.  
  
"Either we have problems or we have big problems. Take your pick." Rei said.  
  
"If I say both, will we have really big problems?" Kai asked.  
  
Rei laughed lightly. "Yes. I suppose we would. Now, either you say it first or I say it first. And feel like we're in some type of soap opera or something along those lines." Rei said.  
  
"Me too. You first."  
  
"Hey. That's not fair. Why should I have to say it first?"  
  
"Because I had the guts to ask you in the first place." Kai retorted.  
  
"Fine." Rei stepped closer to Kai and grabbed his shoulders. "Kai, I love you. There. See. We always seem to find humor in the strangest situations."  
  
"Yeah, well. It's a bad habit. I don't find humor in funny things and I find humor in serious situations."  
  
"No changing the subject. Your turn."  
  
"I don't need to say it. You said and I didn't object." Kai replied.  
  
Rei lightly kicked Kai. "Say it."  
  
"Fine, fine." Kai shrugged Rei's hands off of his shoulders and grabbed Rei's shoulders. "Rei, I love you. Look, I'm going to start laughing hysterically if I don't kiss you soon." Kai said.  
  
"Me too. So kiss me, damn it. Or I'll be the brave one and kiss you and I'll get to call you a chicken all week."  
  
"I don't think so." Kai responded before pulling Rei closer and kissing him. "You know, of all places for this to happen...it had to be here in an abandoned mansion with talking cats."  
  
"No kidding." Rei murmured, leaning on Kai and resting his cheek on Kai's chest. "Hey, Kai?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"There's only one bed."  
  
"Damnit."  
  
XD Do you have any idea how fun that was? The Legend was a TON of fun to write and the end bit there...I was having trouble not laughing. Why? Because it sounded really weird as I typed it. Sorry if it was kind of strange at the end but I figured I might as well do it now. I'm not good at making to people confess to each other. Especially when one is as quiet as Kai's supposed to be. O.o And, about chapter 2. I'm going to murder myself! I did a terrible job with my tenses. O.o Everything was messed up. I started out in past tense and went to present...Or something like that. ;.; So, sorry if it slowed some of you down. I hope I didn't make many mistakes in this chapter. I'm re-reading it in a moment but who knows what I'll catch? Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
Melas = Salem backwards.  
  
Chapter Dedicated To Salem 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, it'd have serious problems. You know that already. ^.^  
  
Rating: Same old.   
  
Notes: Wee. Sudden urges are fun. O.o Mostly. It REALLY sucks to have a sudden urge when you're at school and then it's gone when you get home. That reminds me...There's this one fanfic idea I've been brewing in my mind for the last two months and I'm trying to put together a summary for it to see if any of you might be interested. I wouldn't start it until after InuBodi and Dranzer are done, but I'd still like to hear what you guys thought of it. Maybe I'll type you up a summary when I post the next HoW chapter today. Well, anyway. On to the chapter. ^.^   
  
Obsidian Estate  
  
4  
  
The sunlight that lanced through the bedroom window struck Rei's eyes, causing him to growl. "Damnit." He muttered. He did -not- feel like getting up. He had never slept so well in his -life-. Scowling slightly, Rei opened his eyes to glare at the velvet cloth that covered the four-poster bed.  
  
"You don't happen to have a watch, do you?" Came a voice to his right. Ah, that's right...Rei had nearly forgotten that there was only one bed in the room he and Kai had to share.  
  
"No. I've never had a watch. Not that I can remember..." Rei responded, looking over at Kai. "God, I hate you." Rei told him.  
  
"What'd I do?" Kai asked, sitting up and yawning.  
  
"Nevermind." Rei muttered. Yeah, Kai may already know that Rei loved him but Rei still wasn't going to tell his captain that he was gorgeous.   
  
"If you say so." Kai shrugged, looking out the window.   
  
"OW! What'd you do that for, Tyson?!" Someone yelled from the hall.  
  
"Well, you weren't going to get up otherwise! Come on! I'm starved and I want to explore!" Tyson called back.  
  
"For once, I'm going to take Tyson's side on something. I'm starved and I want to have a look around the place." Kai said, yawning again. Kai shoved the rest of the covers off of himself before standing up and stretching. Rei returned his eyes to the velvet covering in order to avoid blushing.  
  
"Good morning, Masters." Someone greeted from the window. Neither Kai nor Rei had realized that it was open. "I am DawnWind." The hawk introduced herself as she perched on the window ledge.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, DawnWind." Kai responded, smiling sleepily.  
  
"Hello." Rei replied, offering the red-tailed hawk a smile.  
  
"Your clothes from yesterday should be clean and in the drawer where you found the night clothes." DawnWind told them, pointing her beak to the dresser.  
  
"Who cleaned them?" Rei asked, sitting up.  
  
The hawk seemed to shrug. "We haven't figured that out yet." DawnWind replied.  
  
"You mean...You don't know how they got cleaned?" Kai asked.  
  
"Exactly." DawnWind said.  
  
"Odd..." Rei murmured.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two be. Breakfast should be ready when you go downstairs. The dining room is on the left of the entrance doors. And, welcome to the Obsidian Estate." DawnWind turned and launched herself into the air. She vanished in the glare of the sun.  
  
"Might as well get dressed and everything before Tyson finds us." Kai said, looking over at Rei.   
  
"Yeah. How the hell do I brush my hair without a brush?" Rei asked, getting out of bed.  
  
"Not sure. There may be a brush in the bathroom." Kai said, approaching the dresser and opening the top drawer to find his and Rei's clothes. Freshly cleaned. Kai removed Rei's and handed them to him before removing his own and closing the drawer.  
  
"My bathroom." Rei said, grinning at Kai and rushing to the bathroom.   
  
"Oh, fine." Kai muttered. He heard Rei laugh from the other side of the closed door. Kai quickly changed before seating himself on the bed and waiting for Rei to come out.  
  
Brush in hand, Rei opened the bathroom door. "Yeah. This place has everything but electricity." Rei muttered. "Which is good. I hate electricity. The only thing technology is good for is Beyblading."  
  
"I agree." Kai said, standing up and going to the bathroom. "Beyblading's an essential. A must have." Kai said, smirking.   
  
"Yup." Rei grinned, sitting down on the bed and taking his hair out of it's rap as Kai closed the bathroom door behind him.  
  
The dining room could have seated an army, or so it seemed. It was -huge-. Thought mostly decorated in white and cold, the tables and chairs were the same mahogany as most of the other wooden furniture. The china that was set on the table was a clean white rimmed with real ruby. Rei wondered how you rimmed china with ruby. But none of this held the eyes of the team as much as the mural that covered the walls. And only Kai and Rei recognized what the mural was. It put the legend of Dranzer and Drigger into pictures.   
  
"Welcome to the Obsidian Estate, Masters and welcome to you as well, guests." The raven that spoke was perched on the back of one of the chairs and was watching Kai intently.  
  
"You must be NightWings." Rei said, tilting his head to the side a bit.  
  
"That I am and it is a pleasure to meet you Masters Kai and Rei. I assume you are all hungry?" NightWings said.  
  
"Yes!" Tyson answered, finally loosing patience.   
  
NightWings let out a soft caw that must have been a laugh. "Then have a seat, if you will. I will see who I can find to bring your meal in. I think ObsidianDancer would be willing..." NightWings left the chair and glided to the floor before hoping out the door that was on the opposite end of the room from the dining room entrance.  
  
"I still haven't figured out who ObsidianDancer is..." Rei said.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Hey. You said we couldn't understand the cats, right? What about the birds. We can understand them. Well, Tyson and I can. Kenny can't. He said that he could understand the orange tabby though." Max said.  
  
"Good morning, Masters." Melas greeted from the dining room entrance. IceMoon and Soul were not with him this time. "Did you all sleep well?"   
  
"Hai." Rei and Kai both said. They exchanged a brief glance before looking away. Melas' whiskers twitched. Rei had a feeling he knew about their conversation the night before.  
  
"Is my room supposed to whisper to me?" Kenny questioned.  
  
"Oh, yes. You did get stuck with Idai, didn't you? Yes, your room is one of the speaking ones. As is the room that the Masters share. Though their room is quite shy. Idai is usually very talkative. You will get use to her if you stay long enough." Melas assured Kenny. "Ah, yes. This reminds me. I must apologize. It appears that we misjudged your companions, Master. See, they are not human either. Kenny, you are related to us as Rei is. Which is why you understand us. Max and Tyson are both related to NightWings like Rei so they can understand the winged creatures of Obsidian Estate." Melas explained.  
  
The creaking of wheels could be heard from the huge double doors that NightWings had left through and the five friends looked over at it and were shocked to see an extremely large horse pulling a cart through the door.  
  
Melas trotted across the long dining room to greeted the stallion. "ObsidianDancer! It is good to see that you have returned." Melas greeted, twitching his whiskers in a greeting smile.  
  
"And it is good to have returned." The horse responded, stopping once the cart he pulled was through the door. "It is wonderful to return here and find that you have summoned yours and Night's relatives. It is a good time." The horse said.  
  
"Yes. It feels magnificent to have them in the mansion. With the heirs, there is so much more life in the mansion." Melas purred. Realizing that the five were still there, Melas remembered that he should introduce the great stallion.  
  
"Masters, guests, this is ObsidianDancer. He is leader of the Obsidian Shires. He, NightWings, and I have been caring for the Obsidian Estate for thousands of years."   
  
"Yes. Now, if you wish to eat, you will have to unload the cart yourself. I cannot do it." The stallion snorted. The team moved forward and to the back of the cart, starting to unload it.  
  
The shire watched them with his dark eyes, seeming to smile. He was as pleased as Melas and the others to see that the descendants of NightWings and Melas were such good friends. Once the cart was unloaded, the black shire started to back the cart out of the double door, lifting his white-feathered hooves as he pushed back on the cart. "I will see you all later." The shire said, tossing his long black mane in a horse's-wave before the doors shut.  
  
Oh, piff. Now I'm having trouble deciding how to make Kai and Rei an actual pair. I mean, they told each other and everything but it just doesn't seem right for them to all-of-a-sudden be together. Not after them just telling each other and then going to bed. It's not right. I need help! Your guys' suggestions are welcome and needed ;.; Help me! Thanks for reading and please review! *Wonders why she bothers when people happily review anyway* ^.^ I love my reviewers! Hear that? I love you all! *Cackles* Yeah. Right. Going to go read now. Wanna pass time until can ask my mom if I can have a coke. I NEED a COKE *Dies of lack of caffeine.* Later!  
  
P.S. - Anyone want to tell me why Word accepts 'jsut' as a word when I type that instead of 'just'? I don't remember asking it to add 'jsut' to the dictionary. O.o Though it now considers all Beyblade, YYH, and HP names as real names and all of my original story names are considered real. Beyblade is in my Word dictionary. ^.^ Even better than all of that? My REVIEWER names are in my dictionary! Now...If only I could add definitions. *Snickers* 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: o.o  
  
Rating: O.O  
  
Notes: Uhm...Nothing to say.  
  
Devlinn Reiko- I love it when my reviewers think along the same lines as me. I was thinking of doing a ritual but I'm not too sure because...*Isn't sure if she should tell them this but does anyway* Because that's going to be how it works out in WoD. So I'll have to either try your other suggestion, think of something else, or try and make sure the ritual is WAY different than the one I want for WoD. ^.^ Thanks for the suggestions and thanks for reviewing!  
  
A dragon's crystal- ^.^ That's good because that's pretty much all I can do. Fluff and sappy stuff. Well, that's all I can do without thinking too hard. O.o Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bonnie/max/rei- And Tyson and Max make sense? Yeah. ;.; Too bad I wanted Drigger and Dranzer to be mates. I can't though because, if they were mates, Kai and Rei would be related. Really distantly but still ;.; Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sailor Bluestar- ^.^ Kai and Rei will always be together in my fics and you'll find the occasional TysonxMax but not much. Why? Because I think Tyson's a retard. O.o As for Kenny...He should marry Dizzi or something. And yeah...Hillary with ANYONE in my fics would be rated R because I'd be scaring myself to death. *Shudders* Good choice, Kenny. The room's a better one for you. ^.- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Later Notes: o.o Whoa. I went to start chapter 6 and I realized that chapter 6 is actually chapter 5. I had replied to reviews a week or so ago and never typed the chapter. o.o So caught up in working on Dranzer that I semi-forgot about this. Or maybe I was just being lazy. Well, anyway. There'll be a lot of talking in this chapter because they're mostly eating breakfast and they all need to talk about what's going on. I mean, seriously. Would you just say "Okay, that's nice. Let's go look around!" if a cat told -you- that you were related to it? So, yeah. They need to talk things over and stuff so be prepared for a lot of that. Uhm...I'm not sure if I'll have them looking around in this chapter. I don't know how long the chapter or their talking will be. *Shrug* Well. Here goes. Chapter...5. o.o I had to look XD Whoa, whoa. Wait a moment. I was just reading Chapter 4 and there's one section with a few annoying mistakes. So, even if everyone read right over them, I'll correct them now.  
  
"taking his hair out of it's rap" Rap should be wrap. I dropped the w.   
  
"Thought mostly decorated in white and cold" That would be 'though' and 'gold'  
  
Obsidian Estate  
  
5  
  
It was uncomfortable to sit at one end of the long table with the rest of it stretching out across the room. It felt like an void ready to swallow the rest of the table. Tyson and Max didn't seem to feel it but Rei, Kai, and Kenny did. It wasn't just that feeling either. Something else was bothering them and none of them could figure out what it was.  
  
In an attempt to ignore the feeling, Kenny tried to start a conversation. "It's a bit weird, knowing that we're related to cats...isn't it Rei?"  
  
Rei, realizing his friend's words were an attempt to forget the strange feelings, tried to find something to say. "Y-yes...I agree. But it almost seems like I already knew." Rei responded. Since neither of them knew what to say to Kai, he was forced to try and ignore the feeling on his own while Kenny and Rei talked.  
  
"It's that way for me as well. Like I already knew but I was just waiting for someone to tell me before I accepted it." Kenny murmured, glancing at Kai. The captain was staring fixedly at the other end of the table. Kenny looked followed his gaze but saw nothing so he returned his gaze to the head of the table where Kai sat. Rei was on Kai's left and Kenny on his right. Tyson sat beside Kenny with Max across from him.  
  
"Do you think there was some other reason for them to call us here?" Rei asked Kai, finally finding a question to ask him. Kai's eyes came back in to focus and he looked over at Rei.  
  
"What?"  
  
Rei tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. What'd you say?"   
  
"I asked you if you thought there was another reason for them to call us here...Are you sure you're okay?" Rei looked concerned now.  
  
"Yes." Kai looked back at the other end of the table again before returning his gaze to Rei. "And I don't know. If there is another reason, they'll tell us." Kai said.  
  
"I suppose..." Rei wasn't stupid. He knew Kai had seen or heard something and he knew Kai wouldn't tell him until they were away from the others. Kenny didn't seem to notice Kai's behavior because he was trying to get Tyson to slow down.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" Max asked, looking around.  
  
"Hear what, Max?" Tyson asked, blinking.   
  
"I thought someone called Kai's name. Okay. I'm imagining things. Forget it..." Max dropped his gaze to his plate. "This place is creepy even when it's daytime." Max muttered.  
  
"Hey, wait. I think I just heard someone say his name, too." Tyson shoved his chair back and stood up. "That was weird...It's like...I didn't really -hear- his name I just...I don't know. Heard it."  
  
Max looked up. "Like someone's in your head or something, right?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda." Tyson nodded.  
  
"That's what I...heard." Max stood up as well.   
  
"You better not be joking, you two." Kenny warned as he, Rei, and Kai stood up.  
  
"No! We're not! The thing is...the voice sounds like we should know it."  
  
"Dranzer." Kai said.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "That's what was wrong, wasn't it?" Rei asked Kai. Kai nodded slightly. "Are you sure it's Dranzer?"  
  
"Positive." Kai answered, moving away from the table.   
  
"Do you think he is here?" Kenny asked Kai.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Maybe we should go talk to Melas..." Rei suggested, tugging at Kai's hand.  
  
Kai didn't respond. He, Tyson, and Max looked like they were in a trance of some sort. Their eyes were glazed over and their breathing was slow. "Kai...Kai, are you okay?" Rei moved closer, shaking Kai's shoulder. "Kai?"  
  
"Rei! Move away from him!" Melas had returned and was running towards them from the other end of the table. "Both of you step away from them!" Melas ordered. Rei reluctantly stepped away and Kenny moved to stand beside Rei.  
  
"What's wrong with them, Melas?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hang on a moment." Melas hissed. He cautiously approached Max, his ears and whiskers drawn back. "Max...?" Melas said softly, looking up at Max's eyes. "That's...what I thought. Rei, Kenny. Please return to your rooms and stay there until IceMoon or Soul comes to get you. And lock your doors." Melas said.   
  
With a last worried glance at Kai and the other two, Rei and Kenny hurried off to their rooms.  
  
(A/N: Nevermind all the talking. My hands are typing something else and it's somehow working out perfectly. So weird...)  
  
Melas looked from one of NightWings' descendants to the other before bolting from the room, calling the other cats and the birds of the mansion to the library as he ran to it.  
  
Melas dashed in to the library at the same time as Soul, DawnWinds, and NightWings came in.  
  
"What is it, Melas?" NightWings cawed, coming down to land before Melas on the tile floor.  
  
"Kai, Max, and Tyson...The spirits..." Melas murmured.  
  
"You mean...?" Soul looked shock. "But they said-"  
  
"They lied!" Melas snapped as IceMoon came in with the rest of the cats and the birds glided in from open windows. "Listen! The spirits broke their promise to us. They have captured Dranzer and are after Drigger." Melas announced.  
  
"How -dare- they! We offered them a place here if they promised to leave Dranzer, Drigger, and their descendants be!" IceMoon hissed, baring her pearl-white fangs in anger.   
  
"Rei and Kenny are locked in their rooms. Idai and Rinomi will protect them there. But I had to leave the other three in the dining hall. They are not responding to anything."  
  
"Then the spirits...took them?" DawnWinds murmured.   
  
"They did. We must lure them into the north temple in order to draw the spirits out." NightWings informed them.  
  
"Do you think we could use...?" The crow that spoke trailed off, unsure.  
  
"Use what?"  
  
"Well...Master Kai may still have a bit of his control. If we allowed Master Rei to-"  
  
"No. We cannot allow Rei to leave Rinomi's presence. Only Rinomi and Idai can keep the spirits away from Rei an Kenny. What we must do is lure the other to the temple, as NightWings said. But only a few of us will be doing that. I think Soul, IceMoon, the house cats and myself will do that." Melas said, looking from his mate to his son. They nodded in agreement.  
  
"The rest of the cats, the birds, Dawn, and I will ready Vaneni and Iriar for Master Max and Master Tyson to stay in." NightWings announced, launching into the air. "We need the big cats to split up in to two groups and the birds to do the same. You will work on separate rooms. Let's go." NightWings disappeared out the library door and the other that were to work on the rooms followed.  
  
"Alright. The rest of you know what to do. Get to work." IceMoon said as she, Soul, and Melas left the library to get to work on their job.  
  
o.o Do. Not. Ask. I -don't- know. I wasn't even planning on doing anything big this chapter but my fingers went crazy and typed that out. It worked out. I noticed that as I typed it. I realized after I typed it that Tyson, Kai, and Max were the only ones who could hear Dranzer which makes sense because they're the ones related to him (Even though Rei can hear the birds). And then Melas sent Rei and Kenny to their rooms and I realized that they had the two rooms that had personalities so their rooms could protect them and reassure them. O.o This is really weird. Uhm. Yeah. I just remembered that I wrote notes to myself in one of the chapters. I'm going to go check those and see if I got everything...Thanks for reading and please review! Later!  
  
Idai- (ih-die)  
  
Rinomi- (Rin-ohm-ee) or (Rin-oh-me)  
  
Vaneni- (Vahn-en-eye)  
  
Iriar- (Ih-rye-er) or (Ih-rye-are) 


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I hate it when I forget reviews. I SPECIFICALLY went to the library today JUST so I could print reviews and I -forgot-. *Dies* I'm sorry. And, to one of Bluum's reviews, I'm sorry if it seems that I don't answer yours o.o I thought I always did. There are some times when I write the chapter -before- you review so I don't get a chance to answer a lot of people's reviews. :) I usually wait until the first reviewer reviews before typing the next chapter and Dev reviews pretty quick 3 ^.- I'll try and be a bit more patient and wait a few days but it's hard. I love writing and can't resist the sudden urges to do another chapter. ^.^ So, anyway. Here's the next chapter. Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter ^.^ Much appreciated.   
  
Obsidian Estate  
  
  
  
Rei hugged Kai's pillow, burying his face in it and inhaling deeply. He was -so- worried about Kai. He had no idea what was going on and he kept imagining the worst things. "We should never have come..." Rei murmured , staring out the window.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Came a soft voice.  
  
Rei sat up, taking a moment to calm down. -God, Rei. It's just the room.- Rei thought, shaking his head slightly. "You're Rinomi, right?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, Master Rei." She responded.  
  
"Just Rei, please..."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Rei never wanted to be spoken to like that again. Sighing, he lie back down and hugged Kai's pillow. "It's not that I don't like it here...but now I'm worried about Kai. What if something's wrong?"  
  
"Master Kai will be just fine. You must remember: everyone in this house has lived here for a long while. We know of everything that could go wrong and what to do in the case that it does." Rinomi assured him.  
  
"What -is- wrong, Rinomi?"  
  
"The spirits have broken their promise to leave you and your friends be. They've captured Dranzer in the Spirit Realms and taken over the minds of Masters Kai, Tyson, and Max. And please, call me Rin." The room answered.  
  
"Will they be okay?" Rei asked, his voice nearly failing him in his worry.  
  
"I can almost answer that with a definite yes." Rin said.  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"The spirits learn quick. If they catch on to the house cats' tricks, they wont fall for the trap." Rin explained.  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Then they may just have to use you as bait." Rinomi didn't sound like she liked that idea.  
  
"Oh..." Rei sighed, taking a deep breath again and relishing the scent that was genuinely -Kai-.   
  
The spirit that controlled Kai's body felt the surge of power and grinned wickedly. -That's it. You've given yourself away, Drigger.- The spirit thought. Behind him, the two other spirits in the bodies of Max and Tyson looked to their leader for instructions. "Find him." The spirit ordered in Kai's voice.  
  
Both spirits came forward and started off, following the power that was Drigger's. But, after only a few steps, the power vanished, only to reappear in another direction. Ignoring the fact that this wasn't normal, the three spirits went in the new direction. They were too excited to care that the direction continuously changed.   
  
After about seven changes of direction, the spirit in Kai's body called the others to a halt. "This isn't right. They are tricking us. Come. We are going to find Drigger's heir. Melas is likely to have hidden him somewhere." The spirit said. Tyson and Max's forms both shrugged and followed their leader towards the entrance.  
  
  
  
"Rinomi! Hurry and get Rei out here. We need his help!" Melas called to Rinomi.  
  
"Rei. Melas needs you." Rin told him. Rei sat up and got out of bed, rushing to the door and pulling it open.  
  
"Come, Rei. We must hurry. Follow me." Melas shot off down the hall on the right to the dead-end wall there.  
  
"Let us in, Deav." Melas ordered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. That's the only thing you -ever- say to me. 'Let me in, Deav' and 'Open up, Deav'." The wall muttered.  
  
Melas didn't answer it, only leapt straight through the wall. Rei, sighing, followed him. -Go figure. If the rooms talk, the walls might as well, too. AND you can walk through this one. When will this end?-  
  
^.^ Forgot to say this: Since no one but Dev really guessed what the number in Alright Guy meant, I'm just going to tell you XD It was supposed to be 1-800-IAM-ACAT (I am a cat) *Grins* And, since Dev was the only one who made an attempt, she can give me a fic commission anyway :) If she wants to. Doesn't have to be KaixRei either, if you don't want it to be. It might be fun to try something new ^.^ Anyway...Sorry about that. I'm guessing you all wanted to know how Rei was going to help. ^.^ I know how I want him to help but I can't do it without Dranzer. O.o So I got to get him back somehow. And, meanwhile, Rei has to be told what he's doing and they have to get everything ready and...yeah. *Sighs* :) Anywho. Thanks for reading and please review! And, for those of my readers who I read the fanfics for...;.; Update soon, please. I'm nearly out of KaixRei fanfics to read. I can't find anymore! Thanks again! Later!  
  
The only creature that never lies is the wolf that stalks the night.  
  
-SwiftSilver  
  
If your spirits are strong and your heart is true he will always love you.  
  
-SwiftSilver 


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Okay. This chapter may be short but it's because I want to get it done so I can work on United o.o Uhm...HoW is on a short hiatus. I'm REALLY pissed off at it...Wait a moment. OMR! *Going to cry* I LOVE you, Raven. O.o OMR. I've been keeping a folder on my computer that has everything saved in it that I have on my disk(all my fanfics) so I can have them in case I lose something before I get to update it or if something happens to FF.net. o.o See, the HoW 13 that I posted only had the notes and the word 'Chapter' on it. I got on today and was wondering why no one was reviewing it so I checked it and that's what I found. So, I checked my disk and it was like that on the disk, too...Apparently, my disk either killed or I accidentally saved the whole thing into the folder. ^.^ OMR. I am SO happy! *is going to throw a party* ^.^ I'm delighted. Absolutely delighted. I was SO mad. O.o Yeah. *Tries to calm down* Not on hiatus. Forget I said that. o.o Moving on! Oh. Right. This whole chapter is about Dranzer :)  
  
Obsidian Estate  
  
7  
  
In the darkness of the ninth Spirit Realm, Dranzer stirred. Even in his half-conscious state, he could tell there was something wrong with his resting place. For a moment, he thought Deav had tricked him again. The wall-spirit had mad a habit of moving Dranzer in his sleep and the phoenix would not have been surprised if he had been moved again.  
  
But, as his senses returned to him, he felt the presence of spirits in the darkness around him. He'd been captured. For the first time in millions of years, the Sun had been taken again and the spirits had once again broken their promise.   
  
Opening his eyes, Dranzer lifted his head and tried to stand. He couldn't. He was bound to the darkness by a spirit's chains. And a spirit's chain was one thing the Sun had never been able to escape. "What has driven you to break your oath, enteni?"   
  
"The enteni do not feel that it was a fair deal." Was the response of one.  
  
"Why must you confront us in the way you have and not in a way that is safer for both sides, enteni?" Dranzer asked, staring ahead into the darkness where he knew some of the spirits were watching him.  
  
"The enteni do not take interest in rational thinking." Said another.  
  
"That is clear." Dranzer responded.  
  
"Do not make matters worse for yourself, Sun."  
  
"I do not see how I can make this any worse than it has already become." Dranzer said slowly.  
  
"Drigger will be captured soon enough. If you do not watch what you say, we will dispose of him."  
  
"I do not believe you would do so."  
  
"Enlighten us."  
  
"You have not hurt me and you are after Drigger for a reason. If you did not have a reason to capture us, you would have no reason to let us live."  
  
"It would seem that you have thought of this before, Sun."  
  
"It would seem so." Was Dranzer's only reply.  
  
"You are of great importance to us. As is your companion, the Moon. Without the two of you, we cannot turn the heirs against each other." A spirit hissed.  
  
"Nor can you with us." Dranzer said.  
  
"You underestimate the enteni, Sun."  
  
"I know the extent of your power. And I repeat: You cannot come between them with or without our assistance." Dranzer said.  
  
"Explain yourself, Sun!"  
  
"Had you attempted to split them sooner, you may have succeeded. But it is too late now. The preparations for the ritual to unite them has already begun."  
  
Really short o.o Hope you liked it anyway. ^.^ I think I do it without realizing it after a few sentences, but I tend to not you words like 'don't' and 'didn't' when people like Dranzer and Drigger, and the spirits are talking. Don't and didn't and others make them sound less...I don't know. o.o Not all powerful and smart and stuff ^.^ Dunno. Anyway. Thanks for reading an please review! Later!  
  
Enteni- eternal, Dranzer's name for the spirits. (also the Enteni. The Eternal) Said en-ten-eye. No like more than one antenna. O.o more like 'Enten-eye'  
  
Forgot to mention that 'Deav' is blood. O.o 


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: Well..Since nothing REALLY happens between them...It's still PG-13...But I'll warn you...He's a little bit...perverted...and...overeager...cries

Notes: Oh...my...god...What is this...? Is...SwiftSilver...actually...UPDATING! Why yes, she is! .; After I re-uploaded the HoW chapters, I was talking to Dev and I asked her what she thought I should update first and she said OE. So I re-read through it and I got an idea! .- Thanks for suggesting OE, Dev:D Hopefully I haven't lost TOO many readers! x.x Sorry I've been gone for so long. I know I told Bluum that I would update a month ago...but I forgot. o.o; And, before that, after our comp crashed in 2004(the comp in mine and my sister's room) I never got to type anymore. So I kinda stopped...and, of course, I deleted HoW and lost all motivation for anything else. Shrugs But I'm back to try again. .; Hope I'm not too rusty!

Chapter 8

"Where are we going, Melas?" Rei asked as he followed the cat down a dark hall. It was carpeted in black and the walls were blood-red. Both walls had a long, seemingly endless row of lit candles.  
"To get Drigger. You two will have to go after Dranzer...If both Dranzer and Drigger are free then we will be able to get the spirits to leave Master Kai and the others...It would have been easier if we could have led them to the Temple, but they didn't fall for it...So we're forced to send you and Drigger into their realm to save Dranzer..." Melas explained.  
"Is that safe?" Rei asked, glancing back over his shoulder and discovering only a black hallway. The candles were going out as they passed them.  
Melas sighed, speeding up a bit, "No. It isn't safe at all. That's why we didn't do this in the first place...But we don't have a choice now..." Melas slowed down after a while and came to a stop at a large door. Rei stared at it in shock. It was made of opal and it let off it's own light. There we no candles at this end of the hall.  
"Wow"  
Melas laughed, "Impressed? What until you see the inside." The black tom pressed a paw against the door and it slowly opened. Rei could hardly move, he was so amazed. Just like the door, the opal that this room was fashioned out of made it's own light. There were no windows, lamps, or candles in it. As Rei gazed around from the doorway, he realized that it was a lot like the library. It was huge and a curving staircase on either side. The stairs led to a platform which had, in the center, a floating model of sorts. A model of the Milky Way that showed the sun, the placement of the planets and the Earth's moon. No others moons were present. In the center of the ground floor was an image of Dranzer. He was facing forward with both wings outstretched, wing-tips nearely touching the walls. Sitting on the side of the image opposite of Rei and Melas was Drigger. His head was dropped and he was staring at the image of Dranzer.  
"We must go to them, then?" Drigger asked softly. Rei shivered at the sound of his voice. It reminded him of a windchime or something and it almost hurt his head to try and recall it in his mind.  
"I'm affraid so, Drigger. They figured things out quickly," Melas told him. "You and Rei will have to find Dranzer"  
Drigger sighed, standing up, "All right, then." Drigger stalked across the room to stand before Rei. "Master Kai will be fine as long as we find Dranzer and bring him back." The Tiger told him.  
Rei looked up at Drigger, "And if we don't?" He asked.  
Drigger dropped his head, "Then there is nothing we can do"  
Rei slipped pass Drigger to stand before Dranzer's image, "So there's a chance that we wont be able to help them?" Rei demanded, looking over his shoulder at Drigger and Melas.  
"There is. But, if we go now, there is a better chance that we will succeed. Are you ready?" Drigger asked, moving to stand beside Rei and look down at him.  
"Yes...Yes, I'm ready"  
(Along time later- Hmm...Hello there...It's been awhile. I'm just editing this chapter…making it better, I think. Hope you guys are still interested...uhm...Beware. There is a rather...scary little spirit in here...Kind of...perverted, I suppose you could say...He's...a bit...obsessed with Dranzer)  
"Then climb up. It will not be safe for you to walk where we are going." Drigger crouched beside Rei, tail skimming across the cold floor as it whipped from side to side. "Make sure you have a good hold of my scruff and keep a sharp eye out, Master Rei"  
Rei swallowed, nodding and climbing up on to Drigger's back. His trembling hands found a good hold on the giant tiger's fur but he wasn't all that sure he would be able to keep hold for long. The feel of Drigger's powerful back beneath him was almost scary. He hated to think what would happen to anyone who Drigger was not happy with.  
"Where is Kai...?" Rei mumbled, looking down at Melas who was watching him in silence. "He is in the library, at the moment..." Melas said, his eyes looking sad. "It is hard for me. I can feel his mind but I can feel their minds trying to suffocate his"  
Rei stiffened, wondering if Kai could possibly be okay even if they moved fast. "Is he...in pain"  
Melas shook his head. "Not physically, no..." he paused, looking uncomfortable. "What is it?" Rei demanded.  
"His emotional pain...is disturbing..." Melas stood up suddenly, flicking his tail. "Go, Drigger. Please hurry"  
"Keep a close eye on Master Kai, Melas. Help him a little if you can," Drigger dropped his head, gently nudging Melas before leaping away. His paws came down on the opal floor, right on the chest of Dranzer's portrait, and Rei watch in amazement as they sank through the floor as if it was water. "D-drigger! What are we-" Rei gasped, feeling the ground swallowing his feet as they went down.  
"Shh...Calm down. It is fine. Relax, Master Rei..." Drigger purred. A moment later they were completely under. Rei, having tightly closed his eyes, opened them slowly now. They were standing in the middle of a dead, gray forest. A thick, heavy fog surrounded them and Rei was relieved to find that he could at least see Drigger's massive head. "Welcome to the Realm of the Spirits, Master Rei...Stay alert"  
"Oh, Gods..." Rei shivered as he felt something brush against his leg. He watched the spirit dash away into the fog. "What do the spirits want with us?" Rei asked Drigger.  
Drigger sighed heavily, "Dranzer and I created the cats and the birds..."(Not like that! Kai and Rei would be related then...) Drigger trailed off for a moment. "The cats and the birds have some of the same powers as we do, part of that being that they have a bit of power over the spirits. Enough to keep them away for a while. But, over the years, the power has deminished. Until you and Master Kai were born. The spirits knew it would happen eventually and they have been trying to break through Onu for a couple years now. They finally have gotten a few through but they cannot get the rest through until they have both Dranzer and I...and until you and Kai have been seperated. Their population has outgrown their realm and they seek to take yours so they may continue to grow"  
Rei tightened his hold on Drigger's neck fur, "Why would they have to separate Kai and me?" He asked.  
Drigger paused, watching as a little group of spirits dashed around them curiously. "Because you and Kai have inherited our power. They know that, if the two of you are allowed to get close, then they have no possible way of taking your realm." Drigger let out a low rumble that Rei could have sworn was a laugh. The Tiger turned his huge head to look at Rei, "But it's too late now, isn't it"  
Rei blushed, "Uhm...Yeah"  
Drigger nodded, beginning to walk once again, "Unfortunetly, they will be to angry to give up...they're going to keep trying to seperate you two"  
Rei straightened, "They wont...They wont hurt Kai, will they"  
Drigger dropped his head a bit, "That's what we're afraid of...That's part of why it's so urgent that we get Dranzer back"  
"Then why are we going so slow?" Rei demanded.  
"Because the young spirits are the ones that are wandering here. Their instinct is to chase what runs. As long as we move at a slow enough pace, they will leave us be." Drigger said. But, inspite of that, he moved a little faster.  
"Do you think we'll get to Dranzer in time"  
"Yes"  
"Okay..."

Dranzer's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to look around him. The darkness of wherever he was being kept caused him to close his eyes again, dropping his head a little. He could feel them...His mate and the young boy, Rei. But he could feel also the spirits that had set out to intercept them.  
"You should not have come, Moonlight..." Dranzer whispered to the darkness, tucking his head under his wing. The thought of Drigger being overcome by the spirits was making him ill. He could not imagine what he would do if something happened to either of the two that had come to find him.  
"Fools, these friends of yours," A voice hissed from beside Dranzer. The phoenix did not move, pointedly ignoring the spirit. "Oh...Now do not be like that, pretty one. Wake up, wake up!" Dranzer could feel the spirit's touch on his wing and he shuddered at the power that the creature emitted. It was a miracle that they had not been given a God's immortality or intelligence. They would be impossible if they had.  
"Pretty one...Wakey, wakey, Pretty One..." The spirit purred, speaking right next to Dranzer's head now. Its fingers were buried in Dranzer's wing feathers and he could feel it pulling on them. He knew what it wanted...He knew exactly what it wanted. And he would not allow it. Not the spirits. Not anyone who was not Drigger.  
"Leave me be, Spirit," Dranzer said, never moving his head from beneath his wing. The fingers in his feathers tightened, tugging a little to get his attention. "Stop"  
"No, Pretty One. I want to see. Show me, show me, show me, Pretty One. I want to see this angel's face they speak of. I want to see NOW." A sharp tug on the wing feathers caused Dranzer to tense up but he did not reply or move his head from its place. He would not do it. He would not submit to this Spirit.  
"WAKE UP!" The spirit snarled, viciously yanking on the feathers this time and pulling the entire handful from Dranzer's wing. The phoenix jerked, gasping a little at the pain that shot through his body. One of the worst thing for a phoenix, especially one if his power, was to have feathers forcefully removed. It was always accompanied by an ungodly jolt of pain. The spirit was crouched by his head again, holding on to the long, flowing feathers that made up his crown. Tugging on them, the spirit managed to pull Dranzer's head from beneath his wing. The defiance in Dranzer's fire-colored eyes made the Spirit giggly. "Show me you FACE, Pretty One, and I will stop tugging on your hot little feathers"  
"I will do not such thing, fiend. Do what you wish to me. I will not willingly show myself to you," Dranzer replied, the calm voice laced with acid.  
The spirit purred, using Dranzer's crown to pull the phoenix's head closer to his own face. "Then you leave me no choice but to force you, my beautiful little songbird." The spirit flicked its tongue across Dranzer's beak. The phoenix shuddered in disgust while the gray-skinned spirit giggled in delight. Releasing Dranzer for long enough to tie it thin, ash-colored hair back with a rope that he pulled from the air, the spirit grinned wickedly at Dranzer. "You amuse me to no end, little songbird. This is fun, yes"  
"You make me ill," Dranzer replied quietly, dreading whatever the spirit would do next.  
"Mmhmm...I'm sure," The spirit moved closer, grabbing the sides of Dranzer's head and flicking his tongue across the feathers between the phoenix's eyes. The spirit shivered, looking more pleased than Dranzer was comfortable with. Not that Dranzer had been comfortable since the moment the spirit had arrived. "By the way, gorgeous, my name is Arahel"  
Dranzer did not respond, making it clear that he could not care less what the monster's name was. He just wished that this 'Arahel' would stop touching him.  
"Now...How shall I draw you out of this petty shell, my little songbird?" Arahel hissed, digging his sharp nails in to the sides of Dranzer's face. Dranzer winced as they claws pierced his skin and nearly whimpered when he could feel some sort of poison seeping in through the wounds. The spirit was going to chase him out of his body with poison...If it was the type of poison it felt like...Dranzer would not survive without changing in to his true form.  
"Feel that, little songbird? Feel it? Ah...I see that you do. Such a wonderful look, that pain on your face!" Arahel sneered, drawing Dranzer's head closer and leering in to the dazed eyes. "Want a little more?" Arahel purred, digging his nails in as far as they would and injecting a startling amount of poison in to Dranzer's blood. The phoenix moaned, swiftly losing strength. He hated it. He hated knowing that he could not let himself die, no matter how much he wanted to. He hated knowing that Kai needed him alive. And he hated knowing that Arahel knew this, too. He could see it in the spirit's eyes.  
Groaning, Dranzer's body went limp and Arahel laughed gleefully. He could feel the phoenix changing as he held its head and his greedy gold eyes widened a little as the bird's head changed in to that of a fiery-haired, human-like being. Dranzer groaned again, pushing himself up on to his knees.  
"Well, now...You really are an angel of fire..." Arahel purred, sliding forward to sit right in front of the chained Dranzer. His thin fingers reached up and sliding through Dranzer's hair, which was longish and colored like a fire would be. His longish bangs hung over crimson eyes that were leering hatefully and the creature before him. "Gorgeous, you are. And all mine"  
"Never..." Dranzer growled, clenching his teeth angrily.  
Arahel laughed coldly, dropping his hands to tug at the fabric of the black, one-sleeved shirt that the Sun wore. The long, draping sleeve of the shirt was spread across the floor at Dranzer's side. "'Never', you say? And what can you do to stop me? We are alone here, you are chained, and even if there were others, they would not-could not- stop me from doing whatever I wish"  
"Go to hell," Dranzer snapped. Had Arahel touched his skin, he would have found it burning hot to touch. Not that this show of anger would in any way harm the spirit. In his own realm, where he was most powerful, Arahel could not be burned by the skin of the chained Sun. Arahel grinned, sliding himself into Dranzer's black-clad lap and wrapping his arms around the God's neck. The heat of his skin, far from harming him, was quite pleasing as far as he was concerned. "Now, now, my lovely little songbird! Let us be polite, yes?" Still grinning wickedly, Arahel forced Dranzer's head down and kissed him harshly. Dranzer clamped him mouth shut, refusing to respond. When Arahel pulled back, he was pouting. "Come on! You might as well take what I am willing to offer, gorgeous. It will be all you get for a long, long time. Can you not feel it? Can you not feel my kin on your mate and his Master"  
Dranzer did his best to ignore the spirit's word but he couldn't. Nor could he ignore the aching feeling that he always got when Drigger was in trouble. Shuddering, Dranzer reached out with his mind. Arahel was right. The spirits had caught them...The spirits had captured Drigger and Rei.  
A sharp, heartless laugh drew Dranzer back to himself and he glared at the loathsome being that had found a place in his lap. "This is wonderful! What will your mate think of this, ne? His beloved Phoenix allowing a mere lust spirit to manipulate and use him?" Arahel shamelessly looked Dranzer over, baring his fangs in a feral grin. "So perfect, this is"  
"No," Dranzer muttered, hating everything that was happening. Hating himself for allowing Arahel to see him as only Drigger had ever seen him. Hating Arahel for appearing so suddenly and so easily manipulating him into doing what he wanted. Hate it, hate it, hate it.  
"Play time, my lovely little songbird. Shall I show you what a lust spirit is for?" Arahel laughed darkly before pushing Dranzer on to his back and leaning in to kiss him again.

. . HAHAHA! Had you going there, didn't I? Don't look at me like that! I can't write lemons! Just as my friend Sato-yuki...She knows how horrible I am XD Poor Sirius...Letting Remus...Yeah. Anyway .- I'm so sorry! What have I done to poor Dranzer! I'm so sorry Draanzzeerrr! But, have no fear! .- Someone's coming to the rescue:) Any guesses as to who that might be? grins I bet none of you can guess! cackles Just try! Try! dances It'll be fun to see if anyone guesses. Not that I'm sure anyone reads these end notes...;.; Yeah! Okay! There you go! After like...FOREVER! Here is Chapter 8 of Obsidian Estate (In which Dranzer is basically molested by a stupid lust demon who Swiffy is actually having fun typing with) o.o; I'm so sorry Dranzer! pets poor Dranzer You know I love you! wails Oh! That means…o.o We have a DranzerxDrigger pairing…with one-sided ArahelxDranzer… XD ahhaha. 


End file.
